Spectrometers may provide a contactless way to analyze materials. For example, a spectrometer may include a light source that illuminates objects and a sensor that measures the intensity of reflected light from the objects at different wavelengths. A single sensor, however, may not be sufficient to cover a wide spectrum of light. Accordingly, conventional spectrometers may be limited in the range of objects that can be detected. While multiple sensors and external high intensity light sources might increase flexibility, such an approach may result in a bulkier system that is not suitable for handheld form factors.